


List of things Leo Tsukinaga is not allowed to compose on

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Knights culture is trying to stop Leo from doing socially unacceptable things, Lists, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, all the characters listed are here but good luck figuring out who says what, mention of blood but it's just a checkmate ref so I didn't put a violence warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Written by Knights. If he is seen writing on any of these things, please stop him. Thank you. Additional notes denoted by ***





	List of things Leo Tsukinaga is not allowed to compose on

1\. The Ceiling

  1. I asked him how he even got up there, guess what he said?
  2. aliens?
  3. Exactly.



2\. The student council room walls

  1. That includes the student council desks, too.
  2. I never want to get a lecture like that again,, we weren't even the ones who did it



3\. The bathroom mirrors.

 ***** "The inspiration took control of me" is not a valid excuse, don't let him get away with it by saying that.**  
***** "The aliens made me do it" is also not acceptable.**

4\. On people.

  1. Don't write on random people!
  2. they're not random if i know them tho?? but ok
  3. I DIDN'T MEAN WRITE ON YOUR UNITMATES INSTEAD
  4. you should've seen that coming tbh



5\. The front lawn of the school with spray paint.

  1. Or any other writing methods.



6\. The floors in the hallway.

  1. stop getting us in trouble with the student council!



7\. The walls inside Sena House.

  1. If you insist on naming the practice room after me then you will follow my rules.
  2. i obey no rules



8\. Other peoples' notebooks, which you stole from them.

  1. He claims he was not stealing, but "borrowing"



9\. Over the top of other sheet music.

  1. inferior compositions must be replaced.
  2. No, they must not.



10\. The windows.

***** Don't give him permanent markers or pens. For any reason. Period. At least make these messes be washable.**

11\. Fabric you stole from the handicrafts room.

  1. itsuki's lectures are even worse than hasumi's...



12\. Your desk in class.

  1. listen the teacher doesn't care
  2. Only because it's far from the weirdest thing that goes on in the third years' classes.



  
13\. Random buildings, with the spray paint you used on the lawn.

  1. That is illegal and we don't need to deal with rumors about our leader getting stuck in prison.



14\. Other peoples' cars.

  1. Also illegal.
  2. When will you learn... when will you learn... that your actions have consequences!!



15\. Your homework.

16\. The curtains. In any room of the school.

17\. In your textbooks.

  1. Those are rented, now you can't return them...
  2. music is worth more than any amount of money spent on useless books
  3. They were 9000 yen,,



18\. Tables at restaurants.

  1. And this is why we can't take him anywhere...



~~19\. In the snow~~ No, that's fine. It doesn't cause us any actual problems and it's gonna melt anyway.

19\. Business cards given to you by people hiring us for lives.

  1. We get those for a reason... to contact them if we need to...
  2. they shouldn't give them to ousama, then
  3. Who would they think to hand them to but the leader of whatever unit they're trying to hire?



20\. Student council documents.

  1. Just... don't go into the student council room at all.
  2. you can't stop me. no one can



21\. The sidewalk.

 ***** Stop enabling him. You know who you are.**  
-lmao  
*****That... wasn't an agreement**  
-I am the #1 leo enabler :)

22\. Things given to you to sign by fans.

  1. Please... you're going to make us lose our fanbase.



23\. The outside of Rei's coffin.

  1. no, do that
  2. Don't encourage him just because of your own grudge.



24\. The class 3b whiteboard. With permanent marker.

  1. What did I say. What did I say about letting him mess with permanent markers. I warned you.



25\. On any surface, with your own blood. Please. It is unsanitary and also concerning.

  1. you worry about me awww
  2. I worry for the people who have been traumatized by seeing it and having to clean it up, actually



26\. The floors of the archery hall.

  1. No, technically he can write there, the archery hall is extraterritorial... I'd just prefer if he didn't... Not sure how Fushimi manages to clean it up but I'm sure he's tired of it by now.



27\. On the stage, between songs. No, the fans do not want to "see your creative process", they are there for a performance.

  1. Writing in a notebook for once does not exempt you from this, either.
  2. Why are you like this?!



28\. The outside of Tenshouin's house. Find another way to express your feelings towards him besides vandalizing.

29\. Ritsu, while he's sleeping.

  1. You would think this would be obvious, due to rule #4?
  2. he said it himself he's a vampire so technically he's not a person!! rule 4 does not apply!
  3. And that is why rule #29 exists.
  4. i don't really care if he writes on me but w/e



30\. On this list.

**Author's Note:**

> Regular readers will recognize this fic format because I have written two other fics like this, what can I say... they're fun...
> 
> cliches-and-coffee and a-logicalruse on tumblr. @amber_flicker on twitter, where you can scream about enstars with me.


End file.
